


Indiana Blues

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Buzzfeed, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, True Crime, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, dont worry it’s all good, rated mature for mentions of rape, sad!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: Shane gets upset while on a True Crime location so Sara and Ryan comfort him.





	Indiana Blues

“Care to tell me what exactly we’re doing in Indiana, Ryan?” Shane inquired. Rain drizzled down the windshield of the black Suburban the two men were in, the shorter focused on driving while the taller sat shotgun. 

“We’re here to investigate the murder of Evelyn Brown” Ryan started, “an eight-year-old girl who was abducted, raped, and then killed.” This immediately didn’t sit well with Shane. He always disliked the murder cases, they made him feel shitty. 

“Damn.” he replied. Eager to get his mind off the topic, Shane preceded to gaze mindlessly out the window. Their flight had been uneventful besides the slight turbulence due to the storm, which for some reason bothered Shane. It was odd as he wasn’t afraid of flying or turbulence or storms. Maybe it was because he knew they were heading to a place to investigate crime, who knows. Shane watched the skyline of Fort Wayne come into view, dense clouds covering the tops of buildings as the storm passed through. He quickly shot his girlfriend Sara a text to let her know he had arrived safely. 

_Made it to Fort Wayne. We don’t have to shoot until tomorrow so we’re heading to the hotel to drop everything off. I think we’re going for dinner and drinks later this evening. I’ll let you know. Love you. x_

Sara’s reply came quicker than expected. She wrote something along the lines of _“Glad you’re safe. Don’t have too much fun without me. ;)”_. Shane smiled, oh how he loved that girl. They were both relatively quiet and timid beings so they got along well. 

It was about a thirty minute drive from Fort Wayne International to their hotel, a Hyatt Place not too far from the location where they’d be shooting. The location where poor Evelyn Brown was abducted nearly thirty years ago. The idea alone made Shanes stomach sink. _How could someone do such terrible, horrible things to a little girl?_ he thought to himself. Thankfully before he could think about it further, they arrived at their hotel. Stepping out of the car, all the joints in Shane’s ridiculously long legs simultaneously popped. 

“Jesus” Ryan snickered, “I guess that’s the price you pay for being 80% leg”. Shane just laughed at his friends remark. Ryan had quickly become one of his best friends after they started Unsolved. Yeah, they’d known each other prior but they hadn’t really _known_ each other like the way they do now. Ryan being terrified of every little “ghoul” they encountered, spilling all sorts of strange profanities at the possibility of the dead somehow haunting them. 

After Ryan checked in, they headed up to their room. The room was nice, plenty of space for the two of them to comfortably coexist over the next few days. Shane claimed the bed closest to the window, which was also closest to the air unit because he didn’t feel like overheating while he slept. Ryan was already rummaging through the mini-fridge, filled with overpriced booze and snacks. 

“Hey man, let's not rack up the bill higher than it already is” Shane says in Ryan’s direction. Too late. He’s already cracked open a bottle of _Samuel Adams_ and grabbed a _Snickers_ bar (why they keep _Snickers_ in the fridge is a mystery to the both of them). Shane sighs, Ryan just can’t resist the temptation. 

The rain had let up and it was quite nice outside so everyone decided to head to dinner. They agreed on a place called _Paula’s on Main_ , a seafood joint about twenty minutes from the hotel. No one felt like driving so Ryan called an Uber. Shane texted Sara once more to let her know they were on their way to dinner and to see what she was up to. Forgetting he was three hours ahead of her, he assumed it was also 6:34 in the evening and that she’d be home by now. Realising his mistake he text her again. 

_Shit, sorry. You’re still at work. I’ll call you later tonight. Is 7 your time okay? x_

His girlfriend very quickly sent her reply. Buzzfeed’s chill, I’m sure they’ll let responding to her boyfriend slide. 

_Lol it’s fine, Shane. And yes, 7 is good for me. Enjoy dinner. Miss you. x_

They arrived at _Paula’s on Main_ and surprisingly got a table right away, barely missing the start of the dinner time rush. Damn, this place was expensive. Shane scanned the menu in search for something that wasn’t wildly overpriced. He settled for the Fish  & Chips and ordered a martini because apparently everyone raved over how amazing they were. After dinner, everyone wanted to go out for a few drinks so Shane started looking for a bar close to them. He found a pub about a ten minute walk from Paula’s, perfect. Thankfully, no one got too drunk since they had a shoot tomorrow and hangovers aren’t a fun thing to have while filming. 

Shane and Ryan arrived back at their room around 10:15, earlier than expected but they had to be up and ready to go before 9:00 the next morning. He had a missed call from Sara at 10:03 so he called her back as soon as he saw. 

“Hey, love”

“Hi!” Sara bubbled. They talked about normal things couples do when they’re apart. How work was, what they’re plans for the weekend are, you know, the usual. Shane momentarily forgot why he was in Indiana in the first place until Sara asked about the case they were investigating. 

“So do you know what case you’re investigating yet?”

Shane’s stomach sank. He’d managed to not think about the horrible case they would be looking into. 

“Um.. it’s about a little girl, Evelyn Brown” he cleared his throat, trying not to let Sara know he was upset, “she was abducted, raped, and then murdered in 1988”. 

“Oh..” the girlfriend replied, the tone shifted from fun and lighthearted to dark and somber. 

“I just can’t help but think _‘what if that was my daughter?’_ , ya know? I don’t understand how people can be so _cruel_ ” his voice cracked slightly. Sara understood where Shane was coming from. He had a point after all, what if that would’ve been their daughter? She couldn’t bare to think of that, it broke her heart. 

“Well let’s not dwell on the negative for too long, okay?” Sara replied. Shane smiled, he loved her and her positive, kind spirit. It was getting close to 10:45 and he still had to shower so he said his goodbyes to his girlfriend. 

“I need to get going. I need to shower and get in bed, early morning. I’ll call you tomorrow evening. Is the same time good?”

“Yeah, I think it should be good. Goodnight, Shane. Love you.”

“Love you too, Sara. Goodnight.”

He ended the call and sighed deeply, resting his face in his hands. As much as he loved Unsolved sometimes the cases were emotionally taxing and this one was really getting to him. It seemed any case involving small children being treated so horribly really didn’t sit well with him. Then again, if anyone could be okay the murder of a child (and _any_ human for that matter) they were seriously messed in the head. 

“Hey, Shane are you okay?” Ryan asked, snapping Shane out of his daze. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just want to get filming over with so I don’t have to think about this case any longer” he said as he got up and gathered his things before he headed to the shower. 

“You don’t have to film if you don’t want to, Shane.” his friend replied, “it’s obviously getting to you and I don’t want to force you to do something that clearly upsets you”. 

“I don’t understand why people can do such things,” Shane begins, tears threatening to spill over, “especially to an innocent little girl. You heard my conversation with Sara, I can’t help but think what if that was my daughter, _our_ daughter. I can’t even imagine how her parents must’ve felt.” A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke. Ryan listened intently as he let his friend talk. He knew True Crime cases had the tendency to bring the mood down and Shane was always very affected by them. 

“But it’s okay, I’ll film the episode” Shane continued, “We flew all the way to Indiana for this and I can’t just bail on you.” He sniffled and gave his friend a pathetic, weak smile. Ryan stood up and wrapped his arms around Shane’s torso, pulling him into a hug. 

“Damn Ryan. What are you, 5 foot 2?” he joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Ryan replied, playfully hitting the taller man's arm.

“Shut up, Shane”.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister to give me a prompt to write because I want to writer better. This isn’t perfect, it’s not really that good but I’m trying to get better! :)  
> This is based on a real case, however I changed the girls name out of respect. Everything else is accurate. The distance from the airport to the hotel, the restaurant, it’s all real places. Idk, I just like things to be as realistic as possible. :)   
> I hope you guys enjoy my story!


End file.
